


Apple

by managerie



Series: RINCH [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s02e07 Critical, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Medical Kink, Roleplay, Urethral Sounding Rod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:26:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/managerie/pseuds/managerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Check Tags and Warnings<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

~ * ~

John approached wearing a lab coat with his cuffs rolled to the elbows. Harold’s heartbeat tripled and his pale flesh flushed with heat. Harold’s sweat began to make the examination bed slick and the paper liner wet. The stirrups were cold on his legs. The thin paper blanket and gown usually left Finch feeling exposed and cold. The heat from his arousal warmed and comforted him. The exposure heightened his senses and he wanted to close his eyes but dared not remove his gaze from the sight of John in professional mode: detached, cool, calm Doctor Bryant.

 Dr. Bryant checked the chart on the counter while scrubbing his hands in the sink.

“Well, Mr. Divers seems you’ve been having a little trouble in the rest room.”

Harold could only nod.

John dried his hands. “Well then, perhaps we need to clear the way. This procedure is invasive but I will try to make it as painless as possible for you.”

Harold cleared his tight throat. “I understand Doctor. I trust you.” Saying the words caused a shiver to tremble from his head down his spine to pool at his groin.

Dr. Bryant kicked a stool between Harold’s raised and spread knees. John sat and toed a rolling table close to his side. Quietly humming, Dr. Bryant removed the table’s sterile cover to reveal a long, shiny, medical grade stainless steel sounding rod with grooves and lube. Harold blinked furiously and his anus clenched.  The reflection off the instruments blinded him with anticipation and excitement. Harold took two quick, deep breathes and rested his head back against the pillow. John’s humming was pleasant and hypnotic.

The trance Harold was cultivating was abruptly dissipated by the loud snap of John fitting smooth latex gloves over his large, broad hands.

“Excuse me Mr. Divers.” Dr. Bryant said as he folded the paper blanket to expose Harold’s knobby knees, hairy thighs and finally his half-hard erection. The cold air had no effect on Harold as the knowledge that John was examining his testicles and cock with that piercing gaze sent a spike of arousal down his loins. Harold fidgeted under the scrutiny. Warmth spread. Any more heat and Harold would combust. He tried to make his body relax.

John said, “Just let me see if we have any exterior indications.” Then he placed his gloved hands carefully yet impersonally under Harold’s heavy balls. “Any tenderness here?” 

“No.” Harold croaked.

John’s hand skimmed up to encircled Harold’s fully hard cock. “No rash or discoloration that I can see.”

Harold groaned at the stimulation.

“Did that hurt?” John asked.

Harold tried to moisten his mouth. ‘N-no.”

“Well then, as I see no outward signs of the problem we should proceed with the internal examination.”

Harold flushed. “Whatever you think is best Doctor. I’m in your hands.”

John smiled and gathered the lube. The plastic top snapping open was loud in the bright room. Harold attempted to control his quickening breath. A rustle and metallic clink echoed as John picked up the rod and slathered it carefully. John’s left hand steadied Harold’s aching shaft. The lube was cold. Harold instinctively pulled away.

“Just relax.” John’s smoky, smooth voice puffed warm air over Harold’s groin. “Relax, I just want to make you feel better.”

The last time Harold needed a catheter, it was cold, humiliating and undignified. Someone who did not know him, who would never remember his name, his favorite drink or his talent, fed a tube into Harold’s urinary tract. They wanted to fix him but they did not try to make him feel cared for, John wanted to make Harold feel loved. To have a hospital memory that was warm, pleasurable and loving to hold the other cold degrading ones at bay.

John stroked the hot, swollen flesh lazily while working the steel rod around Harold’s sensitive opening.  John’s humming continued as the tip of the rod was squeezed into Harold. About half an inch was inserted and then withdrawn.  Harold gasped. John pushed in to a full inch then pulled back. Harold’s toes curled as John pushed in to two inches, leaving the rod in. John caressed Harold’s sac, then took a firm hold of the bulging hardness. With painstaking care as well as the precision and patience of a man trained to defuse bombs, John pushed the spike deep into Harold’s core.  With the steadying hand, John stroked the taut, blood red tissue.

The hand that was smeared with lube went to Harold’s rectum. Practice led John right to Harold’s prostate. Using his fingers as a guide, John eventually found the nub with the tip of the rod as well. The two cylinders, John’s finger and the sounding rod met on either side of Harold’s little pleasure button. The grooves in the spike excited Harold down the center of his shaft. All the bumps and valleys pushed and stimulated the nerves to such an extent that Harold was aware of every inch of his cock in a new and startling way.

“Does that feel good Mr. Divers?” John asked breathlessly. The sight of Harold spread open and compliant was blazing a trail of lust and love straight to John’s groin. He shifted on the stool and started thrusting the rod up and down: twisting it slowly to maximize Harold’s sensation.

“Oh, Doctor! It, it feels fantastic!” Harold gasped as both the fingers and the rod pressed into his prostate. Harold’s hole ached to be filled.

“Doctor? Can we, can we examine the gland’s response to added pressure?”

John gasped and stood. Careful to keep turning the rod inside Harold, John unbuckled his belt and let his briefs and trousers fall to his knees. His lubed hand smoothed over his own frantic arousal, bringing his cock to full hardness. Thankful he was ambidextrous; John kept hold of his hardness and guided it to the tight, welcoming ring. Harold inhaled sharply. Constantly applying torque and pressure with the rod, John eased his shaft into Harold.

Once full seated, John moaned and thrust both rods in earnest. Harold squirmed and writhed. His feet shuffled in the stirrups and his knees tingled. John’s lab coat skimmed across his thighs every time the younger man bottomed out. Awareness of pleasure and delight skipped from Harold’s hole to his prostate, up his length, then jumped to his thighs. The paper lining ripped under him. The hospital gown scratched and rubbed across his hard nipples. Consciousness had narrowed down to the point that embarrassment and shame had no room inside him. The only things left for Harold to feel were pleasure, caring, lust and love.

John’s pace with both rods increased. His soft voice encouraged Harold to a panting, quivering mess. Finally, having sensed Harold’s approaching orgasm, John removed the steel with slow, agonizing movements. John placed the rod on the table and encircled Harold’s shaft with the vise of his fist.  No longer concerned with hurting Harold, John fucked with a determined intensity, smacking his hips against the ample cushion of Harold’s rump. The hand not on Harold’s cock gripped those wide hips hard enough to bruise, snapping Harold back on to John’s fevered manhood.

Harold’s whole body went rigid as climax arrowed through him. His head fell back, his chin lifted, his toes tried to retreat into the metal supports, his ass clenched around John’s cock hard. Several splashes of semen dribbled over John’s hand and forearm as Harold’s howl reverberated against clinically white walls.

John’s eyes blazed at the sight of his lover’s hedonistic abandonment. A grunt accompanied John’s quickening thrusts as the former operative let himself go. The quivering walls beckoned to him. Everything came down to reaching that peak. Desperate thrusts lost their cadence. Finally, John groaned out a staccato and stilled deep inside Harold. His cock jerked and filled Harold.

Both lay panting for quite a while until John’s shaft slipped out on its own. Harold whimpered at the loss as John began to clean them both. With love and tenderness, John cradled Harold with both arms and pulled the exhausted man into a sitting position. John maneuvered to sit behind his lover.  Their breathing slowed with John’s head resting on Harold’s shoulder. As it seemed that Harold wasn’t going to say anything, John puffed a warm breathe over Harold’s neck and kissed it. “You’ll get my bill next week.”

Both men laughed and cuddled closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a nod to the expression: An Apple a Day Keeps the Doctor Away
> 
> Fic request by Gauna-03 on tumblr
> 
> Beta: kmmerc in tumblr


End file.
